


Leaving With You

by pastelgoat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgoat/pseuds/pastelgoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquirra had a said a few things. He didn't mean them. He really didn't. In order to make it right, he followed her when she ran away. Too bad it had been raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving With You

He stood there, looking at her from a few feet away. The umbrella he held kept him dry. Of course she had forgotten to bring one. She was soaked. Her hair darkened by the rain and her face wet with more than just tears. He stared.

What was he to say? She'd ran away from the house crying. He wasn't good with words. He hadn't meant to say it.

Now he was feeling sad again. The sad that she, just by her presence, had taken away over time. She had made him happy, even though his stoic face never showed it. And he messed up. Again. Always messing up. But this time it mattered to him.

She mattered.

She was still crying when he picked her up. Of course, she'd hurt herself when she ran away. She tried to protest, saying she didn't want to go back with him. She tried to move, run away again, and she had tripped.

He picked her up again. She cried against his back as he carried her, hitting him to get him to let go, but the assaults were weak. Clearly she wanted to go back somewhere deep down.

He braved himself. He had to say it for himself. For her. To show he really did mean it.

"I'm sorry."

She stopped hitting him and he could feel her staring.

"Just know I'll never leave you, okay?"


End file.
